


I Just Had Sex

by souzern



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока было бурное утро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Had Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Had Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158751) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



Шерлок буквально слетел вниз по лестнице. Зрелище было более драматичным, чем обычно: полы пальто вздымались следом, шарф порхал, и - о, Боже! - Шерлок что-то напевал себе под нос. Миссис Хадсон едва переступила порог и, увидев его, просияла.

\- О, Шерлок! Я только вернулась с прогулки. Ты весь сверкаешь. Хорошее утро?

Самодовольно усмехаясь, Холмс схватил ее за плечи и придержал на расстоянии вытянутых рук. Она удивленно смотрела на него.

\- Миссис Хадсон, - тут он выдержал паузу, - у меня только что был секс.

_\- Шерлок! -_ послышался сверху возмущенный крик.

Миссис Хадсон ахнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.

\- Неужели, Шерлок! Только что?

\- Да, и пятнадцати минут не прошло, - объявил Холмс.

\- С Джоном?

\- О, да.

_\- Шерлок!_

\- Я вижу, тебе понравилось, дорогуша? - спросила миссис Хадсон.

\- Это было _невероятно._ К этому оно и шло всю прошедшую ночь. Сегодня утром мы вели себя, как ни в чем не бывало, и это было так неловко. А потом не успел я опомниться, как меня опрокинули на спину и...

\- Шерлок! - покрасневший от смущения Джон, громко топая, спустился вниз, на ходу натягивая куртку. - Простите, миссис Хадсон, - выпалил он, - Шерлок ведет себя неприлично.

\- О, ничего страшного, - отмахнулась она, пока Джон выталкивал Шерлока на улицу. - Утро - самое подходящее для этого время, знаете ли. Выспались, набрались сил и все такое. Попробуйте еще после-обеденные шалости! - Уотсон выскочил следом, не дослушав.

Шагая по улице, Шерлок снова мычал какой-то мотивчик и натягивал перчатки.

\- Ты в своем уме? - спросил Джон, стараясь не отставать. - Зачем ты ей рассказал?

\- Ты не говорил, что нельзя.

\- Я думал, это и так понятно!

Шерлок взглянул на него с любопытством.

\- Почему бы и не рассказать? Разве тебе не понравилось?

\- Конечно, понравилось, но дело не в этом. Это же личное!

\- Я думал, ты будешь доволен, что я хвастаюсь тобой.

Джон ускорил шаг, обгоняя его.

\- Просто не делай так больше.

Они остановились у киоска с газетами, потому что Шерлоку нужно было просмотреть криминальные хроники на наличие интересного дела. Роджер, как обычно, был на месте, такой же лохматый и серый, и жевал потухшую сигару.

\- Утро, Шерлок, - пробасил он, когда Холмс бросил ему в руку фунт.

\- Доброе утро, Роджер, - Шерлок свернул газету и наклонился к нему поближе: - У меня только что был секс.

\- О, _Боже,_ \- Джон чуть не уронил стойку с журналами.

Роджер сощурил один глаз и прикрыл другой.

\- Ну и удачливый же ты засранец!

По дороге в кафе Шерлок блаженно улыбался, а Джон упрямо смотрел вперед.

\- У тебя никогда больше не будет секса - со мной, по крайней мере - если ты не прекратишь, - сообщил ему Джон.

\- Ты противоречишь своим же словам, - они остановились у двери, пропуская девушку, сжимавшую в руках кофе в стаканчике. - _Я могу трахать тебя так каждое утро,_ разве не ты говорил?

Девушка удивленно обернулась и Джон стиснул зубы.

\- Заткнись! - отрезал он и вошел в кафе.

Они стояли в очереди. Джон нервно переступал с ноги на ногу, Шерлок перекатывал вес с пятки на носок, сложив руки за спиной.

\- Не знал, что тебе так нравится моя шея, - взглянул он на Джона.

Тот промолчал, поджав губы.

\- Или что тебе нравится тянуть меня за волосы.

Уотсон поднял голову выше, выпятил подбородок и снова ничего не сказал.

\- Должен признать, меня впечатлило, что мужчина твоего возраста может достичь такой твердой эрекции. Наверное, дело во мне. Как думаешь, связан ли уровень привлекательности с кровотоком в половых органах?

\- Мужчина моего _возраста?_ \- вытаращился Джон. - Шерлок, я далеко не старик!

\- Думаю, сравнительно нет. Пыл у тебя точно как у мужчины вдвое моложе. Ты толкался так сильно, что я чуть было не свалился с кровати, - в этот момент они подошли к кассе, и девушка за стойкой уставилась на них. - Два кофе, - улыбнулся ей Шерлок, - один черный, другой с сахаром, - он торжественно вытащил бумажник. - И я плачу, - сказал он, протягивая девушке банкноту, - потому что у меня только что был секс.

Девушка в прострации смотрела на него еще несколько секунд, потом перевела взгляд на деньги и скривилась. Джон протер ладонью лоб.

Шерлок склонился ближе к барристе и незаметно указал на Джона:

\- С ним, - прошептал он.

Джон развернулся и вышел.

Шерлок нашел его снаружи: тот шагал по тротуару взад и вперед, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Твой кофе, будешь? - спросил Шерлок.

\- ХВАТИТ говорить людям, что у тебя был секс! - злобно зыркнул на него Джон, останавливаясь. - Это невежливо!

\- Если верить статистике, по пути сюда мы встретили как минимум трех человек, которые тоже занимались утром сексом, - пожал плечами Холмс.

\- И они не говорят об этом всем подряд, не так ли?

\- Наверное, их партнеры были не так хороши, как ты.

Джон уставился на него сначала недоверчиво, а потом его лицо все-таки смягчилось. Он вздохнул и взял протянутый ему кофе.

\- Сочту это за комплимент. Но, пожалуйста, прекрати хвастаться. Пусть это впредь остается между нами, хорошо?

Они пошли вниз по улице. Несколько минут молчания спустя Шерлок искоса взглянул на него.

\- Джон?

\- М?

\- А что миссис Хадсон имела в виду под «после-обеденными шалостями»?

Джон поднял руку и взглянул на часы.

\- Могу наглядно продемонстрировать примерно через четыре часа.


End file.
